My Immortal Broken Heart
by QueenyLeAcH
Summary: I was only protecting my family when I came to this castle.  Well, what's left of my family.


My Immortal Broken Heart

Belle POV

I was only protecting my family when I came to this castle. Well, what's left of my family. The monster who calls himself Beast is leading me down a dark hallway to my new room. All I wanted to do was lay down and cry.

He opens and ornate wooden door and informs me that dinner will be in an hour. The door closes behind me, and I run to the fourposter bed. The tears begin to fall. When one of the attendants informs me the dinner is served I do not answer.

As the night wore on and my tears stopped, I realized that I was hungry. I snuck downstairs and into the kitchen. What I saw there shocked me. A clock was yelling at a kettle. I giggled for the first time in months.

"What was that," the kettle asked the clock.

"Now Mrs. Potts, I thought we were having a conversation," replied the clock.

"Cogsworth, I have better things to do than to hear you complain. Now if you don't mind, I have a kitchen to clean." Cogsworth turned and began to waddle toward the door with the oddest expression on his face. I giggled again. "There it was again," exclaimed Mrs. Potts.

I opened the door and stepped inside. "Sorry. That was me."

"Well aren't you a pretty picture," said Mrs. Potts. "You must be our new house guest."

I never got a chance to answer because a talking candelabra zoomed into the room saying, "Mrs. Potts, the Master is feeling peckish. How about you whip up a snack."

"Of course Lumiere. Have you met our guest?"

The candelabra turned toward me with a smile and a bow. "Hello mademoiselle. May I ask your name?"

"Belle," I say with a smile. Everything is just so amusing that I cannot help it. Then her face flashes through my mind, and my smile disappears.

"What's wrong darling?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"Just some bad memories," I reply, wiping away a tear. I turn and run from the kitchen. I want to get back to my room before the waterfall begins to flow. I run and run and run, but I'm running in the wrong direction.

Eventually I have to stop. I find myself in front of a floor to ceiling, carved, wooden door. Curiosity got the better of me, so I opened the door.

The father down the hallway I go the worse it is. Until I come across a single, red rose. Just looking at it reminded me of Anya. Of her sapphire eyes and silky brown hair. She always loved playing in the garden.

I was pulled out of my reverie by and ear splitting shout. "GET OUT!"

I ran. Down the stairs and into the freezing winter snow. I rode my horse Phillip into the forest, and away from the castle.

I heard howling and urged Phillip to go faster. We raced through the forest, but even that did not stop the wolves from finding us. Their jaws snapped and drool dripped down their chins and into the snow. I defended myself against them as best I could. But it did no good. I would never be able to keep my promise to Anya.

I would never have the chance to heal.

As I prepared to see my daughter again a figure swept past. Before I knew it Beast was rolling in the snow and defending me from the wolves. They bit, clawed, and tackled him. Moments after the wolves chased their tails into the forest Beast collapsed in the snow. I loaded him onto Phillip and took him back to the castle.

While I cleaned his wounds he yelled at me, complaining that it hurt. I yelled back thinking that he did not know real pain.

"What do you know of pain?" I shouted.

"More than you, I'm sure," he said as his voice lowered and his face became solemn.

"How are you so sure your pain is greater?"

"I lost her. My daughter is dead because of me."

He was lost and sad. I felt the tears spilling from my eyes just from imagining the guilt he must feel.

"My late daughter's name was Anya. She died while visiting her grandmother in Russia last winter."

Beast turned toward me. I saw the pity, and the understanding in his eyes. I continued to let my tears spill.

We sat by the fire for the rest of that night. He told me about Alice. About her how curious she was. And how imaginative. He told me that he was once a human, and a fan of the hunt. He said that Alice was suppose to be at the castle. Instead she was playing in the forest. He thought that she was game so he shot.

He didn't even know it was her until he saw her lifeless body in the dirt with and arrow in her back.

I told him about my Anya. About her beauty and her pranks. I even told him her favorite bedtime story.

Eventually I fell asleep by the fire. That night I dreamed of Anya. She was playing in a meadow with a little blond girl.

I woke that morning with their laughter in my ears.

**Hello fellow readers. LeAcH here. A few things you might want to know that I forgot to put in...**

**The story continues very similarly to the movie**

**Beast was turned into a Beast by a wood nymph that saw what he did. She claimed that he would be that way forever. When actually he will become human again when he forgives himself.**

**Anya's dad abandoned them**

**Alice's mom died during childbirth**

**I thrive on feedback people. So review!**

**-LeAcH**


End file.
